Upon a Wish
by TsukiHokori121
Summary: “So what kind of girl do you like, then?” Harry asked Ron out of curiosity, leaning forward. “He likes girls with black hair and green eyes.” Ginny supplied. “And hero complexes.” The twins said together. Ron makes a wish on shooting stars. A/U


**Upon a Wish **

"Ron! Harry's here!" Ginny said excitedly, skidding to a stop outside of Ron's door.

Ron accidentally dropped the shirt he had been putting on the shelf.

"What?! Already? Shit, I'm not ready. Um, Ginny! How does my hair look?"

She giggled and leaned her head against the doorframe.

"You look fine, Ronald, just hurry up and get your arse downstairs. He's waiting. And quite blushing, you look like a school girl with a crush."

"That's because I am! Well, not the girl part. I just haven't seen him in so long. Oh my god! What if he can tell? He'll hate me!"

"Ronald, get over it and go downstairs! It's Christmas, for Christ's sake!" she said, giggling.

He glared at her.

"Don't you think the jumper mum knitted for me just _screams_ that?"

"Wear your new clothes, then! Harry'll be surprised. 'Sides, you look better in black anyways. I always thought so, just took you long enough to figure that one out."

He blushed more and bit his lip, wincing as it squashed the new metal ring down against his gums.

"Oops, almost forgot that was there. Help me with eyeliner? You have always been better at it." Ron asked, ripping the jumper off and digging through the stack of new black garments.

"Kohl or regular eyeliner?" she asked, holding up two small pencils.

"Use the kohl. It always stays on longer. Oh, Ginny, which one should I wear?"

Ten shirts, 3 pairs of extremely tight black jeans, two redo's of eyeliner, and twelve minutes later Ron was ready to go downstairs.

Harry P.O.V.

"I swear, Ron has become just like a girl, worrying about how he looks." said Fred.

"And if his eyeliner is too thick. I just can't wait until he gets a girlfriend!" said George.

"Wonder who will care more about how they look." They said in unison.

"I don't really care. I'm just glad to be away from the Dursleys. They had me work like a mule all summer. And Dudley took up smoking, so I had to fetch him his cigarettes whenever he ran out. He smoked like he couldn't get enough. I was constantly going to the market to get them."

"Is that why you have so many muscles?" said George.

"Yeah, Harry, you look hot." said Fred.

"Very hot." they both said.

I stared at them.

"Are you guys gay or something?"

"No, but we will-"started Fred.

"Definitely make an exception-"continued George.

"For you." They finished breathily, leaning forward.

"Uh-Um…" I started hesitantly, leaning back away from them.

"Guys, stop hitting on Harry, that's my job." Ginny said jokingly.

They pulled back and started arguing over someone called Chuck Norris and I glanced over to her, mouthing thank you. She just grinned, shaking her head.

"Ron! You're finally down here. Harry's been waiting an _hour_!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

I laughed, "No, I haven't, Ron, she's lying-Oh my _god_. What did you _do_?! You look _amazing_, Ron!"

He grinned, "Really, Harry?"

"Yeah! You look…wow, Ron. You'll get Hermione in no time lookin' like that."

"Um, I don't…like Hermione like that anymore, Harry."

"You don't?"

He shook his head, smiling.

"I kind of got over her in, like, 7th grade." He mumbled.

"What? And you didn't tell me? Shit, I thought you liked her still."

"You really think I would like her for three years straight, mate? She never paid attention to me, ever. I didn't like that. Then she started dating that Blaise kid. I guess I just realized she would never like me like that."

"Wow. Are you interested in anyone else? Like Luna? Or Lavender? How about Cho?"

He burst out laughing at the last one and I couldn't help but grin. Cho had been a disaster for me, obviously, but she wasn't that bad. If she had been a guy, it would have been awesome, but still, not that bad.

"How about Pansy? She's not bad looking but her attitude could change." Ginny offered.

He wrinkled his nose, looking very cute, I might add.

He shook his head. "You know I hate anything to do with Malfoy, so why would I want Pansy? 'Sides, she primps more than I do."

"So what kind of girl do you like, then?" I asked out of curiosity, leaning forward.

"He likes girls with black hair and green eyes." Ginny supplied.

"And hero complexes." the twins said together.

I waited a couple seconds.

"So who's that?"

"Nobody!" Ron said, jumping in front of Ginny as she opened her mouth.

She glared, "I was just going to say that mum probably wanted us for dinner."

The dinner was uneventful, a lot of laughing and smiling. Ron seemed different, being polite and not eating as much.

"So, Ron, how's your love life goin'? Find anyone new yet?" Charlie asked, stealing the Sheppard's pie out of Ron's hand.

"Hey! Give it back, Charlie!"

"Not until you tell me if you have a new boyfriend."

Ron froze. I stared in shock.

Ron stared at Charlie. "Shut up."

"You've been single for how long?"

"Shut up!" Ron shouted at him.

"Almost three months. Do you have another boyfriend yet?" Charlie continued.

"I said SHUT UP!" Ron screamed, angrily pushing his chair out from the table and leaving, tears spilling down his cheeks.

The loud screech still resounding in my ears, I turned to Charlie, "Ron's gay?"

"You didn't know?" I shook my head, getting up and walking out of the room.

Ginny P.O.V.

"Harry…Ron was going to tell you, he was. He just didn't know how you would take it." I whispered, rubbing Harry's back. He lifted his head up and I stared as I saw the tears coursing down his cheeks.

"He didn't want me to know. Otherwise he would have told me, Ginny."

"Are you upset that he's gay?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

He shook his head. "If I was, wouldn't that be just a _bit_ hypocritical? No, I'm just upset that he didn't tell me."

"What do you mean, hypocritical? Are you gay too?"

"Bisexual. And…I've had a crush on Ron for ages, and knowing that he didn't want me to know that he was gay just tells me that I definitely won't have a chance with him." He whispered, biting his lip.

"You have a crush on Ron?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, have since I saw him for the first time."

"Harry, Ron didn't tell you because he was scared that you wouldn't be his friend anymore and he thought it would be better to have you as a friend than nothing at all."

"What do you mean?" he mumbled, wiping the tears away.

"Just…go tell him how you feel, Harry."

"He won't like it." He sighed, getting to his feet, "But I'll tell him anyways."

XxxxX

Harry stepped out onto the old worn down porch.

"Ron?" he whispered.

"Over here, on the swing." Ron mumbled.

Harry walked over and hesitantly sat on the old swing by Ron.

"I-Ron…I don't care that you're gay…I'm…I'm bisexual, actually, so…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, harry!" he blurted out.

"It's okay, Ron, really." he whispered, looking up at the sky.

"Look," harry whispered, spotting a pair of shooting stars, "Make a wish."

Ron closed his eyes tight and sat still for several seconds, then opened his eyes again and turned to Harry.

Harry smiled and looked back up into the sky, just in time to see the two stars twirl around each other and disappear.

"What did you wish for, harry?" Ron asked, touching his arm.

Harry bit his lip. "Courage."

"Courage? What for?"

Harry took a deep breath and turned to Ron. "For this." he whispered, then leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips against Ron's.

He pulled away slightly, then came back and caught Ron's top lip between his own lips. Ron let out a little gasp and turned his head to the side, closing his lips over Harry's. Harry pressed closer then pulled away slightly.

"What did you wish for?" he whispered, his lips brushing across Ron's.

Ron let out a shaky breath.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: yeah, so that was just a quick oneshot cause i cant find my thumbdrive. i wrote it in like 15 mins so its crappy. comment?**


End file.
